1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inertial sensor and an angular velocity detection method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a small and light inertial sensor is easily manufactured using an MEMS technology, application fields of the inertial sensor have been expanded to home appliances including a mobile communication terminal beyond the existing market. Therefore, in accordance with the continuous development of functions of the inertial sensor, the function of the inertial sensor is being continuously developed from a uniaxial sensor capable of detecting only an inertial force for a single axis using a single sensor to a multi-axis sensor capable of detecting an inertia force for a multi-axis of two axes or more using a single sensor.
As described above, in order to implement a six-axis sensor detecting the multi-axis inertial forces, that is, three-axis acceleration and three-axis angular velocities using a single sensor, accurate and effective time division driving and control are required.
Further, in the case of the inertial sensor according to the prior art, in order to detect three-axis angular velocities using a single driving mass, driving in X/Y axis directions and driving in a Z axis direction are sequentially performed in a time division scheme and an angular velocity in a Z axis direction, and angular velocities in X and Y axis directions are sequentially detected.
Since the time division scheme is used in order to detect the three-axis angular velocities using a single inertial sensor, an output data rate (ODR) for driving and sensing for a predetermined time is required, a driving circuit is significantly complicated, and additional current consumption for stopping and re-driving is required.